The Twisted Tales of Happy Phineas & Ferb Friends
by deadliving
Summary: The name says all.A Science expiriment goes wrong, and sends every Cartoon into turmoil. My account on Youtube is Darwinist27, for more on grimmsville Chapter 10 is out. ON HIATUS!
1. Grimmsville, on that day

**this is my very own character/world mash-up starring the Grimmsville kids, HTFs, and P&F kids**

Warning! does have strong language and violence

**I do not own HTF or Phineas and Ferb. I do own all Grimmsville stuff **

Linus woke-up as usual. Hungry. He tranced to the kitchen, Tod and George stood there fully dressed and ready for school. Linus lazily looked at the clock and it casually read 8:44

_8:44_!! "Freakin crap when will the bus leave!" he screams.

"After they scrape Rory and Ben off the wheels" Tod remarked. "You'd better hurry up"

As soon as Linus got to school the other children walked to 's hunk of crap in the middle of the baseball field. "This proves my theory of alternate dimensions and travel of dimensions on the same plane of existence." He reaches into the glowing orb and pulls out a purple beaver. "...the thing is, you revert to that dimension's body plan, as this beaver." The class stares at him blankly." Err... Now I'll tell you kids how to avoid FBI attention." A few kids stay behind to admire the brilliance of the Orb. Linus and Rory, as stupid as always, descend toward the machine. Sarin dashes to Rory's side and Madison to Linus's.

"We aren't going any where without you." Madison complies. Helen and Tod immediately volunteer as chaperone.

Geraldo hops over, " I've always wanted to jack off on an alternate plane of existence!" The rest stair at him in disbelief. Spazz eagerly watches the Orb. The only thing he sees, though, is what he most desired. Sugar-coated sugar. He eagerly speeds along into the Orb. Tod hangs his head in shame, he's friends with this Spazz. They coast smoothly into the Orb.

A **Lycanthid** tracks the scent of sugar. Fresh blood still dripping from it's massive fangs

**Lycanthid - a super predator that in 20,000 years into the future, wiped out civilization, (along with every human on earth). excellent strength, speed, balance, containing intelligence far superior to anything before them (including humans). evolved from rats. In simple terms; **

**DON'T FUCK WITH THEM IF YOU WANT TO LIVE! **


	2. Happy Tree town, on that day

**Rory; Hey Charlene! Flippy reminds me of you! **

**Spazz; Shut up or HIM (el tardo) will kill us permanently **

***Charlene walks over and pulls their hearts out, and squeezes till they burst* **

***looks up***

**Charlene; What the fuck are you staring at! **

**El Tardo; a 5 year old girls with obsessive homocide issues. On with the story!**

Flaky looks over the fence. A glowing white orb floats above Sniffle's flower garden.

"Sniffles! Do this later! It's 2:30 am! and Flippy is upstairs! sleeping! Don't wake him up!"

Sniffles walks in the garden gate moments later. He turns then screams "HOLY SHIT!" Suddenly they both hear a banging on the window. "Shut the fuck up please!" grumbles Flippy. Flaky throws a stone at the Orb. It phases through. "Just get this outta here before the police come!" she hollowly grunts. Sniffles sits down in the yard and stares at it.

Flaky wakes up the next morning, bright and cheery as usual. She looks out the window to inspect the neighborhood. Lumpy is tanning, Petunia is scrubbing herself down with barbed wire again, Pop is hanging clothes up to dry, Mime's organs are all over the street, and the Orb is still there and is drawing the attention of the neighbors. SNIFFLES! she thought aloud. When she walked through his gate, Nutty, Sniffles, Toothy, and Russell were blindly staring at the Orb. "What are you guys? Four!?"

Handy walks in and mockingly croaks, "Maybe Nutty. So when do we enter the Orb?" Sniffles interrupts Handy, "We can't we don't know what is on the others side"

Flippy came out to check on Flaky. Lumpy's tanning light explodes. Flippy's eyes shift from usual to an Evil green color. "Welcome to Hell, BITCHES!" Evil Flippy shouts.

"Too dangerous now!?" Russell sarcastically exclaims. "Run!" he screams. The six of them run through the Orb, Flippy chasing close behind.

"Stupid fuckers! I know how to track!" he grunts

**enjoy!**


	3. Danville, on that day

**Phineas; Where am I? **

**Linus; Welcome to hell! **

**Flaky; Don't scare him you... meanie!**

**Frankie;I'm not a Zoophiliac, but... **

***Charlene snaps his neck and begins consuming his body. The others stare at her***

**Charlene; Don't worry!? I know how to deal with whores**

**El Tardo; Sorry about li'l Miss Murder, on with the story!**

Candace brow furrowed even before she looked outside the window. Cell phone at the ready, her eyes shifted left to right, scanning for trouble. Phineas came up to the window, "Doesn't this 'trying to bust us' get boring after a while?" he chirped.

"No, not really, as far as I know you get away with every thing, and I'm going to break that rule!" she cackled.

"Good luck with that!" Phineas cheerfully exclaims. Her eyes follow him to the door. Seconds later, the familiar sound of construction tools begins. Candace aims the camera and … a white, almost divine light, illuminates the neighborhood. Ferb rushes in gasping for breath.

"Phineas disappeared! The Orb came and… and, and…" Candace tried to calm Ferb. She tried to ignore the urge to call Mom.  
"It's o.k. Ferb, just design a mission to save Phineas." Candace comforted him. Ferb held back tears. He saluted and headed off to the back yard.

Perry was already in his lair at this time. Major Monogram flashes on screen. "Agent P, this mission is not to be taken lightly. Doofensmirtz has found and Anomaly in our plane of existence!"

Carl came on screen, "Or a hole in dimensions as many people would say" Perry salutes him and is jettisoned into his rocket car. The Doof-tracker tells him Doofensmirtz is _right outside his house!_ He cringed. _He is not doing this at my house, _he thought. Heinz turns around and silently coasts along into the Orb. _Very out of character, _Perry thought.

Ferb was determinedly welding his suit together. He turns around to see the end of a hover car enter the Orb. He shrugged and put his helmet on. Candace babbled on her phone, as she stared at the Orb. She then ignored the bright light from the Orb and kept on talking. "…And Stacey yelled 'Oh no she di'n't' and she yelled 'Oh yes I di'id!' and then she slapped him across the…" She curiously looked at the Orb, as a long, toothed snout slipped out and slipped back in. "Stacey, I'll have to call you back."

Enjoy chapter 4!


	4. Spazz meets her

**Where will who be in this chapter?!**

**Enjoy!**

Spazz emerges from the Orb and looks around, a tree, a moose, and a pool of blood around him. "WOW!" he exclaims, as he looks at all the colorful colors around him. The only thing that stands out is this blue skunk coming over to him. _Huh,_ he thought. He looked at her and was shocked at a walking, talking, and upright blue skunk.

"Are you ok?" she said softly. For one brief moment the world around him became blurry. Not from Candy. Not from his Ritalin. Not the toxins circulating in his body. It was because of love.

"Hello? Mister? Are you ok!" she said again, this time more sternly.

"Err, yeah," he murmured. Her eyes widened and she backed away slowly. He looked down at his body. It was the body of a red squirrel, covered in blood and heavy metals leaking from a gaping whole in his stomach. He falls over and fades to blackness.

"Don't worry its normal-l-l-l-l," said the voice.

He faded into blackness. He died all the time, but never in an alternate plane, _I could be DEAD, dead,_ he thought. As his brain flittered on and off, his memories flashed before him presented as if some one recorded his life. He saw His sister prodding is face. At five, he remembered his brother throwing him in the pool and sadistically laughed as he drowned. At six, Linus was born, and Spazz shoves his ritalin down linus's throat. He remembers, his first piece of candy. Sugary, sweet, and kept giving him happyness, everything his parents didn't give him. suddenly he sees how he kills for what he wants. Candy. his thoughts shut down. He looked into a bright light and began to ascend towards it. "Yeah I'm not going to Hell!" the light turned red and three dark figures stood over him.

SHIT!

**Happy-ness is not supplied in a sugar coating.**


	5. Ferb goes to Grimmsville

**the last time we left off, phineas is somewhere in the existing universe **

**Candace;I miss him **

**Charlene; I wasn't sad when I killed my brother Eddy, and ate his flesh for dinner.**

**Flippy; Atleast you didn't have to live fearing the Viet Kong! or living with PTSD**

**Geraldo; Well you need to live a year in my shoes bitch!**

**Candace; what shoes, you don't have legs!**

**Rory; Well i can't hold any thing over 5 lbs. or my arms rip off!**

**Flaky; well you didn't live through what I had to live though!**

**Charlene; 8 monthes, a knife, cannibalistic terrorists, and no food or water all that time, you think I'm homocidal for no reason, right**

**Ferb; Well actually, yeah!**

**Flippy; Don't talk about homocide around me, please.**

**El Tardo; Now lets go on with our story **

Ferb stepped out of his suit. The Air is apparently safe. Civilization, from the smoke, has been confirmed affirmative. Hostile natives, well obviously none. He glances to the ground, his trailheads north toward a stand of houses. He calmly scans the landscape, looking for signs of life. Nothing, just some scrap metal and a flaming puddle or two. A furry rat appears and grabs some seeds off the ground.

Suddenly a worm, the size and width of a tire tore itself out of the field mouse and devoured the seeds. It turned its fat, engorged, lumpy head and focused its beady little eyes on Ferb. It wants a new host to devour. It craves fresh blood. The parasite slowly begins to slither towards him. Ferb backs away slowly and begins to quiver as its reveals its large razor sharp mandibles. He stammers and falls over into one of the puddles. The chemicals wear away at his suit and begin to scald his skin. It rears up about to strike when… SPLAT!

He looks up at what killed it. Candace stood over him, hand outstretched waiting for him to grab it. She grabbed his burning wrists and pulled him up. "Are you ok Ferb?" she asked softly. He nodded slowly and looked at his arms. The skin was boiled away and all of the sinew was exposed and flapping in the wind. "Lets go into town and find some help." She sternly complied.

They finally got over the ridge and stared at the town below. Fires raged uncontrolled, Barrels full of radioactive material dotted the hillside, and riots could even be heard at this altitude. But, it was this or the Orb again. They had to find help somewhere down their.

When they got to the downtown area, many people stared at them. Many were lepers or malformed, looking at these children. Normal people in a town of the weird and disturbed, an odd sight for any eyes.

He walked up to the medical stand and asked politely, "Hello, may I ask where I can receive medical attention?"

The nurse turned around and observed his injuries and turned back around. "But what should I do?" he asked again. The nurse turned around and showed her face. It was blank, except for two small beady eyes at the bottom of her face. A small tube popped out of a slit in her throat and murmured out, " Yar, yar, mer, mer, mer yar, nad, yar, nad, yar!" Ferb and Candace stared at her. "Yar, yar, mer, mer, mer yar, nad, yar, nad, yar!" she repeated.

Ferb quietly commented, "Pardon me, but come again?"

Nurse now got really mad and yelled as hard as her lungs could, "YAR, YAR, MER, MER, MER YAR, NAD, YAR, NAD, YAR!"

She just sent them away. A 3-armed 8th grader across the street and yelled across to them, "Don't worry, Leigh-Anne is unintelligible most of the time. I'll show you where the hospital is!"

" Thanks for your help mister." Candace obliged. The kid began to cross the street, when a truck came from nowhere, hit him, and left a bloodstain and a few organs in the bloodstain on the street. They both stared, as their only hope was killed violently, remains splattered across the road.

**Charlene; ...and when Linus's organs spilled all over the ground, that tickled me black!**

**Evil Flippy; Then when I put the grenade in his throat, seeing that pervert blow up was the best fun i've had in a while **

**Charlene; As i was saying, when I saw that bitch, Helen scream for mercy, I just had to film it. **

**Tod; Did you just call my best friend a bitch! **

**Charlene;I also sliced open Spazz's stomach before last chapter! Whats it too yeah?**

***Violent sounds and a little girl crying***

**Tod;OH SHIT! GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE SHE Ra.......**

**:(**


	6. Campout on Spaghetti Junction

**Did you enjoy that incursion to Grimmsville? **

**You will get a free vacation to Spaghetti Junction if you comment! **

**Linus; Why? It's a deserted wind-blown wasteland! **

**Madison; It sounds fun though. You can assault, cannibalize, and practice necrophilia on the corpse, and no one scolds you! **

**Charlene; I agree. **

***Linus, wide-eyed, backs away slowly* **

**Enjoy**

Flaky calmly entered the desert on tiptoe. "What's out there?" asked Sniffles shyly.

No, I can't see any danger from where I am" said Flaky. Russell looked around and began to mope. No water there, no water here, no water any where in this burning humid hell! He pointed them out that problem, loudly, clearly, and colorfully. Nutty tried to keep a cool head as he came to the realization; he wasn't going to have candy any more. Handy began to survey the landscape. He was awestruck to see a group of children standing there, about a couple hundred feet away.

Toothy begins to yell for them, "Hello, do you know how to get out of here?" One of the children turned his head and pointed toward the HTFs. They all began marching toward each other. As they came closer to the people, they looked a lot different than what they expected. As they saw each other's faces, they slowed down and stared at each other. For another minute, they stood there examining the other group, then began to converse on what to do next. Finally, Handy kicks Nutty out of the crowd and nudges him on. Linus picks up Rory and punts him toward the HTFs. Rory dusts himself off and walks towards a jittery Nutty. Nutty only sees a big red candy bar descending the hill towards him. He runs up the hill towards Rory. Rory holds out his hand and as idiotically as always, bites his arm. As Nutty backs away and asks forgiveness as Rory backs away, bleeding profusely. He backs away, turns around and calmly turns back to Nutty. He calmly sticks his hand out again. Nutty sheepishly shakes it.

The two groups slowly, but surely, came towards each other. Geraldo bounces up to Handy. He looks at Handy's two nubs, and Handy stares at Geraldo's four nubs. Handy begins to mockingly laughing at Geraldo, who bounds off towards the boulders. Sniffles walks over to Linus and shakes his head sadly. Sarin walks over and slaps Nutty on the back of the head, "That's for Rory!" she grunts.

"Hey, Helen, who does Nutty remind you of?" he points out. She stares at him closely, and as soon as she saw the candy stuck to his fur, She blurted out, "Spazz! Wait…where's that fag anyway?"

Suddenly, Helen's stomach growls, she begins desperately to look for food before she freaks out. Avoiding looking at her friends, she scans the horizon for food. She looks at the Happy tree friends, _Porcupine sandwich, an Otter and 2 beavers as a side order… _

_**NO! I must resist**_, she thinks to herself.

_You're a werewolf, a glorious hunter, hunters have no limits here. Just try it, like porcupine at home, just more exciting! _

_**You know better than to eat friends! **_**, **She thought.

_No you don't you killed that dickhead friend of yours all the time. This is just that except, we'll have more fun,_ she thought of when Tod's lifeless corpse was what she thought of as appetizing.

_**I'm over cannibalism and I am not going to kill these cute innocent creatures! And that's final!**_

_Who gives a shit what you think bitch! I'm hungry and I want porcupine_, she then turned to Flaky. Flaky's pupils dilated when Helen revealed her fangs. Tod noticed Helen ominously approached Flaky.

"Rory! Geraldo! Helen's going berserk!" all three of them tackled Helen. Toothy went to help Flaky to her feet. "We're sorry about Helen," Tod croaked as he pulled out her Ritalin. "She lacks a lot of self control."

Flaky dusts herself off and politely says, "Does she have PTSD? I have a friend who suffers PTSD."

"No. She's a werewolf who's trying to get over cannibalism."

"Oh" she quietly chirps.

Later that evening, after keeping Helen busy with a ball of yarn, the group relaxes for the night. Nutty, still awake, rolls over and sees the Orb flash twice. A kid with a triangular head and a small tuft of orange hair descends down the hill screaming. Toothy and Madison wake up and see him run to camp. "The thing with the knife is following me!" the kid whispers in Madison's ear.

A small black figure with a knife stands at the top of the hill, glaring at the encampment.

**Charlene; It will be I to kill you all!**

**Flippy; I really hope i don't kill any body again.**

**Evil Flippy;Who gives crap about what you say!**

**Evil Flippy; Will it be me or the Psycho-preschooler over there**

**Charlene; What did you say freak?! **

**El Tardo: You'll see **

**Good job to all who inspired me.**


	7. Perry in HTF land

**who could it be?**

Perry looks around the area. It looked like a forest. Behind him there was a clearly marked hospital. He decided to ask for directions there. He walked through the sliding doors and calmly asked, " Do you know where this person is?"

The nurse pulled out her clipboard and quietly squeaked, "Room 1327"

He trotted over and was lifted up into the elevator. His watch turned on and Carl's voice scared him. "The kid in that bed is your contact. He landed in your lair and then to this place. He has the secret information on Doof and is the only one to know. The person is a significant part of this mission and must be treated with care." Perry gulped, this is imperative in this mission, and this kid is seriously important. He feels consumed by responsibility.

He opens the door slowly, expecting a big-cloaked platypus. Instead, in it's spot was a red squirrel in a bed with a blue skunk looking down upon him. Perry enters the room and looks down at him. He's foaming at the mouth and jittering calmly in his comatose. "Excuse me," he pulls out his secret agent badge "I instruct you to leave this facility at once, please."

She looks at him and slowly leaves the room. He goes over to the bed and looks down at him. He bursts into life suddenly, "RAPING A CANDY BAR IS NOT ILLEGAL!" Agent P backs away and hits him over the head. "What…mer, razp, no candy for monkey!" Spazz roles over, and sees Perry ready for another strike.

"Hello mister blue bar!"

Perry hits him again. "What! Oh yeah!" he tapes his left eye shut seconds later. "Yes, mister platypus?"

Perry sternly and angrily croaks, " The information! From the big computer!"

"Oh, then why'd you hit me mister platypus!" Spazz pulls out a piece of paper. But its said the worst thing an Agent could hear; Sorry Agent P, this room is a trap.

The blue skunk came in and as soon as she stepped in, everything went black.

Perry woke up what seemed to be minutes later, to see the skunk on the floor with half her foot missing, and the red squirrel trying to chew his way out. Doofensmirtz stood feet away from him.

"So nice of you to join me. Isn't this the most saintly of plac… PERRY what are you doing here?" he choked. "No matter, I will still succeed in, oh wait, who are your new friends? I need to know all your little friends as your nemesis"

Spazz rushed over to Petunia's aid, and Perry just sighed and breathed, "I don't know who these people are."

"Oh, no matter, I will destroy the tri-state area using these cute little animals controlled by me!" He cackled. "Now let me demonstrate on this poor little skunk." A mechanical arm lifts Petunia from the cage, dragging Spazz along with her. His head collides with the cage wall, arms sticking from the bars. A mechanical hat closed over her head and some blood leaked out onto the cage.

Perry looked in shock and Spazz was twitching. He lived up to his name and pulled the bars apart. His eyes were swollen and bleeding profusely, he looked at Heinz, and pulled a sharpened candy cane from his back pocket walking toward him. He just kicked the squirrel back into the cage. "Nice try little squirrel, but not even you will stop me from controlling all the Tree friends!" he cackled again. Perry meanwhile was trying to pull the hat off Petunia's head. She smacked him off her side.

"Flaky, your boy friend's trying to rape me again!"

"No it's me, the secret agent, I'm trying to get a machine off your head!" he whispered in a hushed tone. Petunia turned, "that's the worst excuse ever Flippy! Help me…" her mouth dropped as Perry saw Heinz flick a switch. "Perry must die!" she groaned lazily.

nothing else


	8. Flippy versus Charlene

**THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY VIOLENT AND DEADLY SO READ AT ARMS LENGTH UNLESS YOU LOVE GORE AND DEATH**

**If you don't like it plaese comment on it to make it better, and I will make ****it better **

** Just no Flames or Charlene will fucking rip your organs out one by one. **

**You get Sugar-coated Sugar if you comment! Please comment readers are the most important part of ! **

**COMMENT FOR A SWEET TREAT! (Not _sweet_ as in something perverted)**

Charlene glanced around. A suburban back yard in illinois.

_great_, she thought. There was metal scattered all over the yard. A squirrel or two looked around the yard, but the life in this backyard was scant.

She approached the gate. As soon as it opened, a little latino girl with a bow perched on her black hair stepped in and calmly asked' "Where's Phineas? Who are you would be a better question."

Charlene retaliated in suprise. "I'm Lord Belzebub's soldier, I am the one who is the one true Genocide, I am hell incarnate here to kill you. And I don't know where the fuck Phineas is!" By the time she finished Isabella had locked the fence gate and called 911.

"Yes i know you didn't believe the werewolf thing, and the green bear, and that stampede of rats and the Orb, but I'm telling the truth, there is a homocidal maniac in Phineas's back yard! Thanks Buckeye!"

Werewolf thing, rats, someone other than me is illegally in this place, she thought. Charlene stode away over the fence and into the old inventions lot behind the house. She looks at the rocket idea. She unsuprisingly grins and begins fiddling with the rocket.  
"She's in there mister officers!" Isabella cries.

When they go to the backyard, they only spot Kenny the Corpse lying in front of the Orb, holding a can of BS.

"OH SHIT"

Charlene meanwhile is laughing hard, watching the torture. "Those weak lungs! a few cans of S.A.R.I.N. and BS are enough to deter these weak freaks!"

She waits till night (when all the people there were done dying or leaving) and heads to the community pool. As she slinks into the water and begins to relax. A heavy breathing sound interrupts that calm serenety.

The small top of a breathing tube rises from the greenish murky water. Then a bowie knife, not unlike her's, rises from the water. She stands at the ready, waiting for a rat or lycanthid to strike.

Instead a green bear with a beret and camoflauge rises from the depths and frowns.

"Belzebub's soldier! you don't deserve that title bitch"

"Did you just call me a bitch!"

"Yes I did you little pussy. So read my knife and face my wrath"

Charlene looks at the knife and looks back up at Evil Flippy.

"Made in China?!"

"No the other writing!"

"Die Motherfucker die." As she says that, Evil Flippy lunges towards her, knife aimed downward. She jumps out of the way and gasps. her eyes narrow as he trudges towards her. She slices his stomach open and tries to strangle him with his intestines. She fails in this plan, as Evil Flippy slices her in half at the waist and begins to strangle her. She keenly slips into the pool and disappears from sight. "Where the hell are you Fag!" Charlene rises from the pool and attempts to snap his neck. She succeeds but not without breaking her own arm.

Evil Flippy was paralyzed for the moment and was begging for mercy, "Yo don't have to do this you evil sadistic fucker" She stares down upon him as if killing her bestfriend, Jenny. She shoves that feeling aside and begins to stab him repeatedly in his internal organs She stares at his exposed and beating heart.

"Don't people like me warm your heart?!" she sadistically cackles, pulling out a lighter. A small growl and Charlene's expression changes dramatically from happy to an advanced state of shock. She backs away and runs. "That's what you get!" yells Evil Flippy. He looks to see what scared her off. Evil Flippy scaredly croaks your turn Pussy!"

Flippy himself looks back and sees a Lycanthid pack, stealthily crouching behind bushes. They lunge for him and drag his body to the shelter.

**Toothy; Poor Flippy, will he die? **

**Phineas; I hope not, that's my home town! **

**Flaky; (crying profusely) I hope he's not dead or anything**

**El Tardo; Well i'm to deep in thought to consider... **

**All; What! Consider what! **

**El tardo; find out with chapter 9 - He sold their soul for him **


	9. He sells their soul to him

**This is where ferb is messed with in Grimmsville **

**This is a possibly controversial chapter so if you comment, You get um,... a plush Flippy doll and a mountain load of soda the police obtained from Spazz's Foodstock **

**Spazz; They did _what_ with my Stash!**

He was their only hope of getting out of this hell, and he died. A small boy went up to the grieving pair and took off his helmet to expose a large bulging brain. " It's ok. 'Them' tortures us for fun. Don't worry we'll take care of him, the hospital's over that hill. I'll take you there personally."

Another kid comes from behind Ben, a rifle in hand and skin as white as snow. His red eyes shift from Ben to the two kids standing there. "Who are they Ben, You know what Ian could do to the…" Ben grabs his rifle and blasts his brains out

" Don't worry! That kid is just a trigger happy Albino! Nothing to worry about!" Ben cries in a distressed voice.

Candace brings her mouth to Ferb's ear and whispers, "I don't trust this windbag, so be careful!" Ferb nods his head and takes a look at the red-capped Leper fiddling with a shotgun. It is a recipe for imminent disaster. They trod towards a wooded meadow layered in fog and animal feces. Some old guy is trying to feed a rabid jaguar.

"Eat the food. Eat the food. Eat the food! EAT THE FOOD!" He shoves the spoon down the jaguar's throat. It looks at him and tackles him.

"Ian, I have the sacrifices, can I be something other than a leper!? And now they aren't deformed, insane, or chock full of toxic chemicals." It turns its head and grins. It walks towards the group, spoon, organs, and eggs still sticking from his mouth.

The jaguar begins to morph into a demonic shape. Flames wriggled up his skin and a skeleton began to layer until flesh was visible. His skin was pale white and rotting. 3 long scars crossed his forehead,and his eyes glowed red. His shirt had the words,

**Guns don't kill people **

**knives don't kill people **

**People don't kill people **

**DEATH doesn't kill people **

**I KILL PEOPLE **

The demon grinned happily, baring his yellow teeth and raising his brow into a sarcastic joy.

"You have done well Ben, just kill them for me." Ben jabbed the point of the gun into Ferb's ribs.

"I'm sorry but, I don't want to be a leper all the time. Ian can make me normal, he might not hurt you as much as I have!" He cocks the gun and fires.

"You will be rewarded" Ian cackled as he lifted Ferb's body. "...about the making you normal, " Ben dropped the shot gun and astoundedly.

"But, I had to kill both of the innocent tourists! I didn't want to take them! You sadistic bastard! "

"I am and I love it!" Ian unsheaths a bowie knife and stabs him in the chest.

"As I said before_, I kill people! "_ He smiled. "Next victim please!" A green bear in beret is dragged into his hollow of hell. "Welcome to Hell"

**Ian is almost like an incarnate of satan. **

*** I am not trying to spread the occult and i don't believe in it either way **

**Enjoy**


	10. the Weakest Link is Leper

**I actually have an idea**

**Thanks 2 Methereaper(Threat to Humanity), Flakky child of Flippy, tytoon, FlippedOut Warrior, and Invisibool for inspiring me**

**I just have to say that this really phucking sucks**

**I can't do a Phineas and Ferb fanfic for my life!**

**I will still include Grimsville though**

**Don't Flame me**

Candace wakes up to a clanking sound. She was asleep in the desert, had a chain wrapped around her ankle The persistent clanking was disturbing in the little shade of light that was there at the time. The clanking was a chain. She began to think the worst, maybe a murderer, or a pedophile, she just began to curl into fetal position as the noise came closer. A low growl acompanied a frenzy of birds squawking she began to panic. A stern hand grabs her shoulder, and the person begins talking. "Candace! I know you're paranoid, but this is ridiculous!" Ferb both stand up and Look down at the chain around their ankles. They trail it for a bit untill they come across a coil of chain, each of the 4 strands headed of in another direction. Candace pulls out her cellphone and calls Phineas. Why hadn't I thought of this sooner, she thought to herself. No response. The chain rattles again, and this time Ferb notices as well.

"If we just keep quiet and find away to get these chains off we'll be safer than where we are now." Candace whispers. Her Cellphone suddenly jumps to life, and the chain begins rattling harder.  
"Ohno!...Wait, how do we have bars here!?" she grabs her phone and cries, "Hello?"

"Hi Candace, its me Jeremy."

"Oh hey,...Jeremy!" she perks up a bit.

"Do you just want to hang out, later today?"

"Um, Im a Little busy, but OK!?" "See you then... bye."  
Candace chuckles a bit before closing the phone. Ferb snaps in front of her face and points to the rapidly shaking chain. "Oh right!" She fumbles with the tightly linked chains. "Ferb, if we don't get the chain loose, hit him with a rock!" Ferb grabs a rock, and then sets off a sandtrap. The ground quickly hides his legs and torso. Candace shakily tried to unlock the chains from her foot. the chains are so close, each footstep is a time measurement, a deathclock. Two figures stood in front of what little sunlight filtered through the clouds. The one was the Lying Leper from before. The other was completely different and unfamilliar. It was a peculiar Green bear, with a green beret, dogtags and an army uniform on.

The bear kneeled an, in a sweet, gentle and assuring voice, he asks,"Do you need help?"

**Yeah! Flippy here! **

**:)**

**Phuck yeah!**


End file.
